


Zone Five

by casesandcapitals



Series: DustRunner!Verse [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zone Five

It doesn't take them long to check their guns, switch out the battery packs, pull on their masks, and head for the location.  
Neither man speaks a word as they drive, flying across the desert at a frightening speed.  
Ghoul isn't worried, Party is the best driver he knows. Party's the best shot he's ever met. He's not worried.  
They spot the cars a mile before they reach them. Ghoul holds his gun in his lap, his grip tightening and loosening in short intervals. Party has fire in his eyes behind that yellow mask.  
They park a few hundred feet away, then get out and stare down the half dozen Dracs that are facing them. After a tense moment, Korse steps out of one of the cars and starts walking towards the two Killjoys.  
Party starts forward and Ghoul falls into step next to him. The walk seems to take forever, but eventually the three men meet in the center of the open space.  
"Party Poison, Fun Ghoul... How lovely to see you again," Korse says in his frighteningly calm voice.  
"Where are they?" Party demands.  
Korse signals over his shoulder. Ghoul watches as four of the Dracs turn and drag Kobra and Jet from the back of a car. They're on their feet and conscious, but tied up and gagged. Kobra has blood streaked down the side of his face.  
Party's hand tightens on his yellow gun. Ghoul wants to reach over and pry those long thin fingers away and smooth them out. He focuses on the enemy in front of him.  
"You have something of mine," Korse tells Poison.  
"And you have something of _mine_ ," Party growls back.  
"You stole from me first," Korse says pleasantly.  
"Can't steal something that never belonged to you," Party answers.  
Korse smiles a sickening smile. "Regardless, I want it back. I assume you immediately took it to the DJ, am I right?"  
"I did, good luck finding him," Party smirks back.  
"Tell me where he is and I'll return your comrades."  
"You'll kill them as soon as the words are out of my mouth."  
"You have my word," Korse asserts.  
"Your word doesn't mean anything to me."  
There's a tense pause. Ghoul is trying to figure out a way to ghost all six Dracs and Korse before Kobra and Jet get killed. He's coming up blank.  
"A trade," Party suddenly says.  
"A trade?" Korse repeats.  
"Hand Kobra and Jet over, let them and Ghoul go free. You can take me in their place."  
Ghoul's hand twitches and Korse's eyes flick over him. Ghoul mentally scolds himself for showing any sign of emotion before their enemy. He schools himself into stillness while his body is screaming for him to reach out, grab Party, and yank the stupid red head behind him.  
Korse's eyes are back on Party. "That seems fair." He flicks his fingers over his shoulder and the Dracs start dragging Kobra and Jet forward. Korse turns his back on Ghoul and Party and walks out to meet his men.  
"Party," Ghoul mutters the second Korse is out of earshot. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Take Kid and Jet back to the Doc, make sure you aren't followed," Poison orders quietly. "Figure out what's on those disks that Korse wants back so much."  
"Poison."  
The fearless leader turns to look at Ghoul. His eyes are getting distant already, preparing himself to withstand whatever the enemy will throw at him in captivity.  
"Don't you dare come after me," Poison orders in a dark voice.  
"Don't do this, don't leave me," Ghoul begs.  
"I'm sorry, Ghoulie."  
Party turns and strolls away, shoulders back and chin held high. He doesn't pause when he passes Jet and Kobra. He doesn't flinch when the Dracs grab him and shove him into a car.  
Ghoul stands, breathing heavily, watching as the two released captives are pushed to the ground. The Dracs return to their cars. Korse climbs inside the white vehicle containing Party.  
Ghoul doesn't move until the cars are on the horizon.  
He lurches forward, tripping over his own boots, until he falls to the sand next to Jet and Kobra. He rips his mask off his head and unties them with shaking fingers, avoiding Kobra's angry glare.


End file.
